


take you on a ride

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (only panties though!), Crossdressing, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: When Lu Han pulls back, he looks almost too excited and Junmyeon wants to laugh, but the way his dick twitches in his shorts at the thought of calling Lu Han ‘oppa’ as the older fucks into him holds him back.





	take you on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wanted to quote all of d&e’s ‘oppa oppa’ for the title but i held myself back (barely) - at times the characterizations felt a bit ooc to me so i tried to fix it but ;;; i hope its still ok. ty @ the prompter for letting me indulge myself like this with such an amazing prompt, pls @ me after reveals bc i’d love to know who you are!!
> 
> (Prompt #120)

“Junmyeon.”

 

Lu Han pokes the younger man again, stretching out his legs so that his toes can wiggle right against Junmyeon’s thigh.

 

“Junmyeon _nie_.”

 

Junmyeon looks up from his phone, fingers hovering over the screen, paused in whatever message they were typing. “Yes?”

 

“Why are you ignoring your favorite hyung?” Lu Han asks, pouting - _no_ , frowning.

 

“But I’m texting Minseok _hyung_ right now?” Junmyeon replies, an eyebrow raised and just a hint of a smirk with the corners of his lips barely holding back from curling up.

 

Lu Han lets out an indignant noise, eyes widening as he gapes at Junmyeon. “This is not how I raised you to be!”

 

“You didn’t raise me, Lu-ge,” Junmyeon replies, all too casual, as he leans back on the couch and turns his face to smile oh so sweetly at Lu Han.

 

“That’s-” Lu Han gulps, suddenly feeling a bit flustered, “that’s not fair, Junmyeon-ah.”

 

“What’s not fair Lu-ge?” Junmyeon leans forward, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

Lu Han, in a moment of confusion and partially in retaliation, reaches forward and pinches Junmyeon’s nose between two fingers, pouting at Junmyeon's continuous and merciless attacks. “You have to think of my heart Junmyeonnie.”

 

“Right, poor old man’s health is getting worse, isn't it?” And Junmyeon can’t hold back his grin anymore, fully enjoying all the teasing he gets to do.

 

“You’re only one year younger than me Junmyeon-ah, and technically you’re 27 already, in Korean age,” Lu Han whines, pulling at Junmyeon’s nose, bringing the younger’s face closer to his own.

 

“So can I talk to you informally then, Lu Han-ah?” Junmyeon whispers, his face too close to Lu Han's. He doesn't want to raise his voice, doesn't want to break the mood that he can feel building. “Are we basically same-aged friends then? Hmm, Han-ah?”

 

Lu Han frowns, for a moment, and then smirks. Junmyeon can practically see the light bulb blinking on above Lu Han’s head.

 

Junmyeon licks his lower lip nervously when he feels Lu Han lean closer. “How about you call me ‘oppa’ instead, Junmyeonnie?”

 

When Lu Han pulls back, he looks almost too excited and Junmyeon wants to laugh, but the way his dick twitches in his shorts at the thought of calling Lu Han ‘oppa’ as the older fucks into him holds him back. And when Lu Han notices Junmyeon’s lack of silence, his smile drops, but only until his hand drops from Junmyeon’s nose and accidentally passes over Junmyeon's half hard dick.

 

Then, he understands. Then, his smirk comes back and grows even wider.

 

“ _Ge_ ,” Junmyeon whines, “you just look creepy now - stop it.”

 

“But Junmyeon-ah,” Lu Han lightly traces over the growing tent in Junmyeon’s shorts, “are you sure you want _oppa_ to stop?”

 

Lu Han’s thumb brushes over the head of Junmyeon’s dick and Junmyeon can feel the precum leaking out of his dick now. He mentally curses his tendency to go commando as Lu Han takes full advantage of that tendency right now. Junmyeon feels the wet spot on his shorts grow as Lu Han continues to rub over his head, gaze fixed on Junmyeon.

 

“Lu-ge-”

 

Lu Han tuts, cutting off Junmyeon. He pins Junmyeon down with a look and Junmyeon’s breath hitches.

 

“ _Oppa_ ,” Junmyeon whimpers, feeling his thighs quiver, and _fuck_ , they haven’t even gotten to the fucking part yet. Junmyeon can’t become a mess just because of Lu Han’s gaze and hands, just from calling his hyung ‘oppa.’

 

“Want to take you right here,” Lu Han murmurs, softly, as he presses down kisses against Junmyeon’s bared neck, leaning over the younger so that Junmyeon’s lying down on the couch, Lu Han hovering over him.

 

Junmyeon can’t protest, can’t go against his hyung - his _oppa_ \- when he’s far too impatient himself right now too.

 

“But,” Lu Han continues, and Junmyeon almost whines when Lu Han’s hands leave his dick to travel up Junmyeon’s waist instead. “But oppa wants you to wear something special Junmyeonnie.”

 

He pulls back and Junmyeon can see his eyes twinkling. Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows as he waits for Lu Han to continue, his focus momentarily shifted from his hard-on to whatever extra shit Lu Han is planning.

 

“Be right back,” Lu Han says, pecking Junmyeon’s lips and shuffling off the couch as he rushes to their shared bedroom, almost slipping in his hurry. Junmyeon doesn’t hold back the giggle at that and laughs even louder when he hears a bang and Lu Han’s following curses come from the bedroom.

 

“Found it?” Junmyeon asks, now fully relaxed in his position on the couch. Lu Han hums in response and is about to reply properly until he sees Junmyeon and his jaw slackens, eyes darkening. They’ve barely begun and Junmyeon looks well on the way to looking completely debauched - lips pink, a pinker flush over his skin, his erection visible with the tent in his shorts, and the precum even more visible with the wet spot.

 

“Fuck, Junmyeon,” Lu Han whispers, almost dropping the things he has in hands, and then walks over to Junmyeon, who’s softly smirking at his boyfriend.

 

“What do you want me to wear, oppa?” Junmyeon’s voice is dripping with lust and Lu Han’s knees almost buckle - the power’s shifted over the past two minutes giving Junmyeon enough time to get himself together. Junmyeon runs his tongue over his bottom lip and Lu Han’s eyes immediately follow. “Oppa.”

 

Lu Han brings back his attention to Junmyeon at that, his ears burning red. He has to get his control back in this.

 

“Here,” Lu Han says, so casually, after he’s put the condom and bottle of lube down on the floor next to the couch. He hands the white lace panties to Junmyeon, eyebrow raised and smirk back in its place as Junmyeon’s gaze fixates on the sheer piece of clothing.

 

“Where… where did you even get this from?” Junmyeon’s voice is a mix of awe and incredulity, but Lu Han can also see how incredibly turned on Junmyeon is from this - a five year relationship, and an even longer friendship, attests to that. Or also how Junmyeon’s dick spurted out more precum when he had picked up the panties in his hand.

 

Lu Han shrugs. “Minseok had an extra pair lying around.” Junmyeon immediately zips his mouth at that, his curiosity making him want to know more, but also, not now, not really. “Hand me those,” Lu Han says, gesturing at the panties.

 

“I thought you wanted me to wear these?” Junmyeon asks, but easily gives the piece of clothing back to Lu Han.

 

“I do,” is all Lu Han replies with before placing Junmyeon’s legs on top of his own thighs.

 

Junmyeon complies when Lu Han taps his fingers at Junmyeon's hip bones - _lift up, Junmyeon-ah_ \- so that he can pull down the shorts. He tosses them aside when they’re off and instead slides the panties up Junmyeon’s legs.

 

He makes sure to spend a few extra seconds playing with the waistband, and then palm Junmyeon’s dick that’s barely covered and hidden by the panties. “Enjoying this, Junmyeonnie?”

 

Junmyeon curses softly because this is really, _really_ unnecessary right now - completely not needed. He doesn’t need Lu Han’s stupid lip bite or dumb raised eyebrow, definitely does not _want_ the need to call Lu Han ‘oppa’ burning him up from the inside.

 

And it’s as if Lu Han can read his mind, as he follows his question up with, “It’s okay, Junmyeon-ah, you can call me oppa.”

 

The smirk on Lu Han’s face is so sleazy, but Junmyeon’s so turned on. His heart also feels so full when Lu Han pushes his legs apart, carefully placing one on top of the sofa and the other off of the sofa.

 

Lu Han slowly massages Junmyeon’s thighs, fingers inching towards Junmyeon’s erection as Lu Han gets on his knees, in between Junmyeon's legs. As the fingers move up, Lu Han follows them up with gentle kisses that turn into little nips, leaving small marks over Junmyeon’s inner thighs. He can feel his dick harden in his pants with each low moan that slips past Junmyeon’s lips. It’s affecting both of them equally.

 

“Love you, Junmyeon-ah,” Lu Han whispers when he finally reaches where Junmyeon wants him - has been wanting him to be this whole time.

 

With a small cushion placed below Junmyeon’s hips, Lu Han hooks his fingers on the panties and pulls them to the side. He goes in without any hesitation, licking over Junmyeon’s hole, which clenches at the feeling.

 

“Oppa,” Junmyeon moans, finally - _finally_ \- letting the word fall from his lips, and Lu Han groans in response, licking in deeper. “Oppa, _please_ -”

 

“My Junmyeonnie,” Lu Han murmurs, pulling back only to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s thigh, before going back in and licking around the rim, loving the way Junmyeon’s hole clenches as Lu Han’s tongue traces around and over it. “My pretty, pretty Junmyeonnie.”

 

He picks up the lube from the floor and quickly pours some over his fingers before slowly pushing in one finger into Junmyeon, enraptured by the way it fits in - even though they’ve done this too many times to be counted, but Lu Han feels captivated by Junmyeon each and every time.

 

“Lu Han _oppa_ ,” Junmyeon gasps, thighs quivering as Lu Han continues to lick around his finger that’s slowly thrusting into Junmyeon. “More, please, ge, I want-”

 

And Lu Han isn't one to deny Junmyeon anything, especially when Junmyeon's pulling at both strings. So one finger turns into two, and then three, scissoring open Junmyeon, until he's begging, whimpering as Lu Han rubs against his prostate again and again.

 

“Say it again,” Lu Han urges Junmyeon again, pressing against Junmyeon’s prostate, eyes half hooded and dick throbbing in his shorts.

 

“Oppa, _oppa_.” Junmyeon’s far too gone to hold back anymore, just wants Lu Han to fuck into him. “Fuck me already, will you?” He almost growls out the last part, fingers trying to clench onto the sofa, but the material’s just not right.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lu Han says, switching back to his mother tongue, too turned on to turn on his filter. “Fuck _yes_.”

 

Lu Han quickly rids himself of his clothes and gestures at Junmyeon to do the same, except of course keeping the panties still on. His fingers are slippery as he tries to rip open the condom packet, and after three tries, Junmyeon looks up, frowning at Lu Han’s speed and sits up, pulling his legs together, to take the packet from Lu Han.

 

“So fucking slow,” Junmyeon complains, frustration and lust melting together. He opens the packet and pushes Lu Han down on the couch.

 

He slips on the condom onto Lu Han’s dick, dribbling lube over the dick and stroking it a few times just to tease Lu Han as much as Lu Han's teased him. Junmyeon smirks when he notices how breathless Lu Han’s become, and then straddles him, letting Lu Han’s hands rest on his waist.

 

They’re comforting, almost, as Junmyeon holds his panties aside and guides himself down on Lu Han’s cock, taking in inch by inch until his ass meets Lu Han’s hips.

 

“Gonna ride me, Junmyeonnie?” Lu Han asks, once he finally finds his voice again. He sounds a bit raspy, just slightly out of breath, but Junmyeon’s too shaken to even respond to the question coherently.

 

Instead, Junmyeon lifts himself up, until just Lu Han’s dick’s head is inside him, and then drops down. They moan in unison as Junmyeon begins to find and build a rhythm with his thigh muscles straining and Lu Han’s grip tightening, hands guiding and supporting the younger.

 

“Oppa, oppa, oppa,” is all that slips past Junmyeon’s lips now, and Lu Han wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him down so that they can kiss.

 

His other hand grips Junmyeon’s thigh and he lays down one foot flat on the couch so that he can fuck up into Junmyeon, setting a new pace that matches Junmyeon’s hip rolls now. Junmyeon’s fingers entangle themselves in Lu Han’s hair, barely pulling at it, but making Lu Han’s pace falter a bit nonetheless.

 

“Junmyeonnie, my-” Lu Han’s breath hitches as Junmyeon clenches around his dick, “ _my_ Junmyeonnie, will you come for your _oppa_?”

 

And the way Lu Han says oppa now just sounds downright sinful. Junmyeon lets out a high keen and Lu Han wraps both his arms around Junmyeon's waist before carefully switching their position so that Junmyeon’s lying down on the couch again. The angle changes and Lu Han’s thrusts pick up again, his dick brushing over Junmyeon’s prostate easily now.

 

The mix of Lu Han’s dick rubbing against his prostate and the friction from the panties constricting and brushing over his cock push Junmyeon to the edge, the coil tightening low in his stomach.

 

“Don’t touch yourself, Junmyeon-ah,” Lu Han whispers, voice breaking in between. He shakes his head a bit, getting the sweaty strands out of his eyes, and continues, “Listen to your oppa, hmm?”

 

The touch that follows, Lu Han’s hand cupping Junmyeon’s cheek, and then the smile are so contrasting and strikingly sweet and genuine that Junmyeon’s the one who’s breathless now. He wants to say something, anything, to reply to the outpour of love from Lu Han, but all that he can manage right now are more whines of _oppa_ , the word stuck in his brain, on his tongue, now.

 

It only takes two, three more thrusts and then Junmyeon’s coming inside his panties, but some of it lands on his stomach nonetheless. His hole flutters and clenches around Lu Han’s dick, and he pulls Lu Han down with an arm around Lu Han’s neck, whispering _oppa_ once again in his ear before grazing his teeth over the earlobe. It pushes Lu Han over the edge too, and he spills into the condom, still fucking into Junmyeon although his rhythm’s broken now.

 

“Love you,” is what Junmyeon can manage a few minutes later, carding his fingers through Lu Han’s hair, even though they’re still stuck to each other, with Lu Han’s dick still inside him, but breathing slightly less heavily now.

 

“Love you too,” Lu Han replies, nosing Junmyeon’s cheek and pressing soft kisses.

 

It takes another few minutes before Lu Han finally pulls out and suggests cleaning up, to which Junmyeon scrunches his nose but agrees. They make sure to wipe away the cum first with their clothes, neither of them wanting any of it to get on the sofa. Sending it for dry cleaning and having to deal with the shame of cum stains isn’t really what either of them wants.

 

As they walk to the bathroom, Junmyeon conning Lu Han into piggy-backing him at least half the way to the bathroom, Junmyeon asks, “So, will you call me ‘oppa’ next time then, Lu-ge?”

 

And Lu Han groans, replying, “I really shouldn’t have taught you about calling me ‘Lu-ge’.”

 

“Why,” Junmyeon smirks, “you want to hear Lu-ye instead?”

  
Lu Han stiffens for a moment, the image of it making his dick twitch. “After I call you oppa then,” he acquiesces and Junmyeon laughs for the rest of their way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this turned out to be wilder than i expected
> 
> also [lu-ye (鹿爷)](http://fuckyeahsuhan.tumblr.com/post/40595452951/yipii123-fanaccount-130114-luhan-and-joonmyun) can mean either grandpa lu or master lu, for this fic, we're going with the second definition of 'ye' (because anyway, grandpa would be more accurate for me if it was 爷爷 rather than just 爷)!


End file.
